List of Bonesteel Villains
Ever since Justin Bonesteel released Elsa White and the Seven Friends(1937), every Bonesteel villain has changed for 8 decades but the only thing that stayed the same is their evil plans. Classic Bonesteel Villains aka Walt Disney Animation Studios Elsa White and the Seven Friends * Scarlet Overkill as Evil Queen Thundernocchio * Lord Farquaad as Stromboli Kevin, Stuart and Bob aka Dumbo(1941) Nemo aka Bambi Rileyella(1950) * Scarlet Overkill as Lady Tremaine **Honey Lemon as Anastasia **Gogo Tomago as Drizella **Thunderclap as Lucifer Anna in Wonderland(1951) * Scarlet Overkill as The Queen of Hearts Oh Pan * Dave as Captain Hook Iridessa and the Buck The Animal Book(1967) * Tai-Lung as Shere Khan ** Randall Boggs as Kaa The Aristoanimals Hova's Web(1972) * Scarlet Overkill as Mrs. Fussy Oh Hood * Dave as Prince John The Black Cauldron(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as The Horned King The Great Racoon Detective * Smaug as Professor Ratigan The Little Hero-Girl * Chantel DuBois as Ursula ** Hopper and Molt as Flotsom and Jetsom Beauty and the Dragon(1991) * Pitch Black as Gaston ** King Candy/Turbo as LeFou FernGully: The Last Rainforest(JB Eagle Style) * Smaug as Hexxus Alvinladdin(1992) * Captain Gutt as Jafar ** Blu as Iago The Guardian King(1994) * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Scar ** Chantel DuBois as Shenzi ** Nigel as Ed Moanahontas * Chef Skinner as Ratcliffe The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame * Hunter(Storks) as Frollo Toons Don't Dance * Patty as Darla Dimple Jackules * Pitch Black as Hades Gogostasia * Pitch Black as Rasputin ** Sven(Happy Feet) as Bartok Quest for Camelot(JB Eagle Style) *Pitch Black as Ruber Violetlan(1998) The Lemur's New Groove Alex aka Shrek * Prince Hans as Lord Farquaad Toon Age * Shere Khan(2016) as Soto Penny and Sylvester Brother Macaw Home on the Range(JB Eagle Style) Animals aka Robots Boov Little Toon Age 2: The Meltdown * Red Death as Maelstrom * Evil Biwilderbeast as Cretaceous * Leonard as the Lone Gunslinger ** Pigs(Angry Birds Movie) as Vultures Mike and Sulley Hear a Who! Kung-Fu Shark * Soto as Tai-Lung The Vikingness and the Boov * Pitch Black as Dr. Facilier How to Train Your Feline Despicable Me(JB Eagle Style) * Randall Boggs as Vector ** Henry Waternoose as Mr. Perkins Smek aka Megamind * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Hal/Tighten Kung Fu Shark Wreck-It Manny * Galaxhar as King Candy Rise of the Animals The Croods(Animal Style) Frozen(JB Eagle Style Mr. Wilde and Lewis Big Toon 6 * Dave as Yokai Home(JB Eagle Style) Animals aka Minions * Lola as Scarlet Overkill ** Joe as Herb Overkill Toontopia * Mother Gothel as Bellwether Toons aka Trolls * Scarlet Overkill as Bergen Chef Joy aka Moana * Nigel as Tamatoa ** Bergen Chef as Te Ka The Boss Stewie * Randall Boggs as Francis E Francis ** Henry Waternoose as Eugene Francis Captain Panda: The First Epic Movie * Francis E Francis as Professor PoopyPants Cheetah Entertainment Villains aka Pixar Animation Studios Cartoon Story A Toon's Life * Galaxhar as Hopper How the Elephant Stole Christmas(2000) Toons, Inc. * Dave as Randall Boggs * Lord Shen as Henry Waternoose Finding Alvin * Dag as Bruce The Ogre in the Hat * Mr. Greene as Larry Quinn The Incredibles(Toon Style) * Hal/Tighten as Buddy Pine/Syndrome The OhBob BoovPants Movie * Nigel as Plankton * Kai as Dennis Hoodwinked!(JB Eagle Style Toons aka Cars * Guy Guegne as Chick Hicks Open Season(JB Eagle Style) Ratatouille(JB Eagle Style) O-H Rio(JB Eagle Style) * Dave as Nigel Toons 2 The Ogre * Hunter as Mayor O'Hare The Monsters! Band of Misfits * Bellwether as Queen Victoria Hotel Transylvania(JB Eagle Style) Epic(Animal Style) The Toon Movie * Lord Shen as Lord Business Inside Out(JB Eagle Style) * Rudy as Jangles the Clown The Peanuts Movie(JB Eagle Style) The Good Cat * Dave as Thunderclap The Angry Toons Movie * Dave as Leonard, King of Pig City Finding Joy The Secret Life of Toons * Smek as Snowball Birds aka Storks * Falcon as Hunter Sing(JB Eagle Style) The Toon Missing Link Movie * Leonard as the Joker * Bellwether as Harley Quinn * Dave as Two-Face * Randall Boggs as Killer Croc * Hunter as the Riddler * Bergen Chef as Catwoman * Shredder(2007) as Clayface Other Animated Movies aka DisneyToon Studios The Return of Captain Gutt * Captain Gutt as Jafar The Guardian King 2: Jack's Pride The Little Hero-Girl 2: Return to the Sea * Mother Gothel as Morgana ** Randall Boggs and Jeffery Fungus as Cloak and Dagger The Wild(JB Eagle Style) TV Shows aka Disney Television Animation Live Action Movies aka Walt Disney Studios Category:JB Eagle